Kingdom of Azir
"Have a beer, find a party, tell your stories! Azirians live life to the fullest and always find adventure!" History : Many of the most successful conquests in the dry regions of the Westlands have relied upon mercenary armies from Azir. Known for being excellent mercenaries, pirates, and partiers, many lords have often bargained with the Azirians for their services. During the reign of the Empire of Zhalam, Azirian mercenaries were ''not ''employed. Instead, Zhalam sought to fully seize the arid grasslands. Although they succeeded for a time, the Huxian revolt was a catalyst for the Azirian uprising that eventually saw the Zhalamic invaders driven out. Race : Azir is primarily filled with humans. There is a major Huxian encampment in the middle of the desert at Teri Oasis, however. Government : The Azirians govern themselves through numerous Great Houses and a tribe-like culture. They do not believe in the use of coin and instead barter for their many needs. Survivalists as a whole, most Azirian families are responsible for crafting many of the things they need on their own. This means that every Azirian settlement is home to nearly a dozen different beers. As proud people, it's common for the weaker Great Houses to live close together in a large city. It also means that the finest trade-goods and beers are found in smaller settlements. : Azirians are very hospitable and will welcome foreigners to their tables for beer and food. Their love of adventure and stories generally means that foreigners pay their hosts with tales of their travels. As most travelers in the region are with caravans or possess tents, no Azirian town is equipped with an inn. Instead, visitors usually pitch their tents or sleep in their wagons. : Most famously, Azirian temperaments are wildly different from many other places. Short of wronging someone through grevious crimes, Azirians are extremely slow to hold a grudge. In believing that life should be lived to its fullest, hatred and long-lasting grudges are uncommon. An Azirian man may insult another's wife and fight themselves bloody, only to seem like the best of comrades barely an hour later. : The great port-city of Siyah Sehir is perhaps the largest in Azir, a place where most of the Great Houses are seated. : Known Great Houses include: : The Siyah Sehir Six : Great House Zhaje : Great House Ofke : Great House Cilic : Great House Yolkale Allegiances : Azirians are loyal to whomever buys their aid. They make fine mercenaries and finer pirates, although the rise of Nereid activity in the oceans has forced them to sail far less than they'd like. Famous Members Dourgas al-Zhaje (Jason Momoa) : As far adventurous Azirians come, Dourgas is one of the most adventurous of them all. Of Great House Zhaje, Dourgas is a very tall and well-built man with sun-tanned skin and a head covered in thick brown dreadlocks. His full goatee has some length to it, and he's usually found in leather armor with no less than five-to-six weapons with him at all times. He has seen a great deal of battle and traveled much of the Western Continent. Razhal al-Zhaje : Razhal is a smaller man than most Greatfathers, but he is considered the third most fierce in battle. He has twin ponytails that are braided at various sections, and half of his body is covered in tribal tattoos. Azirians also call him "Razhal the Sober," for he's known to rarely drink himself into a stupor. This joined with his battle prowess has gained him great respect from other Azirians, knowing him to be fearless enough to charge into battle without a sip of alcohol. Malka al-Zhaje : Adopted into Great House Zhaje by Razhal himself, Malka is well-named. She is considered the Queen of Brews and is easily the most sought-after hand in Azir. Beautiful and skilled in combat, Malka appears to be in her very early twenties. Her hair is nearly black and she has a scar through her right eye. Typically, she wears a scimitar at her hip, a sleeeless leather half-jacket, a strip of cloth around her smallish breasts, and a pair of hide-leather trousers held in place by a deep-red sash. Her boots are well taken care of. Kuller al-Ofke : Greatfather al-Ofke is a brooding man who looks as though he's never slept a day in his life. This is nearly true, for he's an insomniac. Like all members of al-Ofke, he wears ash painted around his eyes. A tall and thickly built man with black hair and a full beard, Kuller is difficult to impress. He is considered the second strongest man in Azir. Katliam al-Cilic : Greatfather Katliam is often referred to as Edgefather al-Cilic. He is a staunch follower of the Redhand Path and therefore the only Greatfather without a family. The Great House al-Cilic has always consisted of a single member at a time, inducted upon the death of the Greatfather, following a lengthy apprenticeship.